yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38
Walking Pilgrimage 4 (メグリユク 4, Meguriyuku 4) is the 38th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yuhi tends to Yae’s wounds and Yae notes that Yuhi powers have weakened. Yuhi grabs Chiaki by the collars and states their predicament is the result of Chiaki’s indecisiveness. Yuhi tells Chiaki that the longer he chooses not to send people, the greater his responsibility to protect them is. Chiaki makes gloomy expression, which Yae tells Chiaki is not going to do anything. Akane looks towards the moon with various individuals held captive below her. Calvani inquires about the reason for Akane’s action. Akane tells them that she wishes devour yōkai to gain their power and obtain immortality. Calvani tells Akane such a thing is only a legend and that all beings eventually die, stating that to be the natural way. Akane hits Calvani and pushes his face to the ground criticizing Calvani for breaking that rule and giving his daughter immortality. Yae, Yuhi and Chiaki appear having been caught by Akane’s henchmen. Akane kicks Yae and Calvani tells Akane to stop in exchange for immortality. Akane laughs at Calvani’s suggestion and the fact that he would be committing more taboos. Calvani states that if it to save other that he will continue to defy the gods. Yuhi compliments Calvani on his way of life. Akane states that immortality may not be good since Mariabell came to Sakurashinmachi for death, and that her immortality is not the same as a youkai’s. Akane grabs Chiaki’s arm and then tells him to make all humans in town fall. Akane notices Nana stating she has grown since they last met. Akane states her fall was shallow the first time but will not be again. Akane grabs Chiaki’s arm and attempts to force him to use his power. Yae attempts to stop them but is pinned down by Akane’s henchmen. Akane leaps into the air with Chiaki and tells him to look below to be reminded of the day she fell. Akane extends her arm grabbing Mariabell and Nana taking them with her. Yuhi is able to grab onto Mariabell and Akane forces him off dropping him and Mariabell. Yuhi tells Mariabell that he hates depressed women and Chiaki that Yae hates puppy dog faces and because of such a simple thing they try to make people laugh. Falling souls begin to drop from the sky but are intercepted by Chiaki who uses tuning. Chiaki states that if there are lives to be saved then he will use his power to his full extent. Yae places her sword in the ground becoming the land goddess of Sakurashinmachi and gaining a second sword “Spring Wind”. Yae is able to deflect the rest of the falling energies as she gleefully enjoys her new sword. Yae tells Yuhi to do the same but Yuhi reminds her that there can be only land god per location. As Yuhi and Mariabell are falling, Yuhi asks Mariabell if she lived the life she wanted to live and tells her that he has not gotten tired of living. Yuhi offers Mariabell to live with him until she is tired of living and the two grab hands. The two crash into a building but emerged unscathed with Yuhi in his adult form carrying Mariabell in his arms, Yuhi becoming Mariabell’s Guardian Deity. Characters in order of appearance * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Chiaki Hiizumi * Akane * Mariabell * V Calvani F * Nana Navigation Category:Chapters